In addition to regular education provided by the schools, mentoring education for students after-school and extension education for the general public are also playing important roles in education sector. However, current mentoring education and extension education have the following problems to be overcome:
First, an interested learner can hardly find a suitable instructor. Most mentoring or extension education institutes provide very few experienced instructions or tutors. Therefore, it is very hard for an interested learner to find a suitable instructor. Although some mentoring or extension education institutes utilize many channels to recruit more instructor, they do not have a system or method to help an interested learner select his expected instructor.
Second, the courses of study provided by mentoring and extension education institutes are too limited to meet the requirements of interested learners. They merely provide common study courses, such as mathematics, English, Japanese, etc. If a student after-school needs to be taught on history, geography, biology, sociology, or other specific courses, he/she will hardly find a mentoring education institute that can meet his/her requirements. Similarly, if a person wants to study a specific language, such as one from Korea, India, or the Netherlands, he/she will also hardly find an extension education institute that can meet his/her requirements.
Therefore, for mentoring and extension education, a sound system and an effective method that not only can provide extensive courses of study to meet interested learners requirements but also can help them easily find an able, experienced and suitable instructor are extremely needed.
The education intermediary system and method of the present invention not only can let an interested learner have a worldwide choice of instructors who are best matched with his/her expectations but also can provide extensive courses of study to meet individual requirement of interested learners.
The education intermediary system of the present invention comprises a first database and a first processing means. The first database contains data of a plurality of instructors. The first processing means receives a first set of data inputted by an interested learner, then, based on selection criteria containing the first set of data, selects from the first database an instructor who is best matched with the selection criteria, and provides at least part of the data of the selected instructor to the interested learner.
The education intermediary method of the present invention comprises the following steps:
providing a host computer having a first processing means and a first database, wherein the first database contains data of a plurality of instructors;
receiving, by the host computer, a first set of data inputted by an interested learner;
selecting, by the first processing means, from the first database an instructor who is best matched with selection criteria containing the first set of data; and
providing from the first database at least part of the data of the selected instructor to the interested learner.